Psychiater, Psychopaten und andere Probleme
by toriyaoi
Summary: Wincest DeanXSam zu der Folge mit dem Roosevelt Asylum...


Autor: toriyaoi

Email/ICQ: jule_ / 208-416-174

Pairing: Dean X Sam

Warning: Wincest, slash

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte gehören nicht mir, sind nur für kleine Schweinereien ausgeliehen und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story verdienen.

Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste Supernatural-Fanfiktion. Deshalb habe ich mich für diese FF an der Episode „Asylum" orientiert. Muss da erst noch reinkommen. ^^ Einige der Dialoge sind deshalb 1 zu 1 aus der Episode übernommen (ja, ich saß vorm TV und hab immer wieder Pause und Play gedrückt -.-) und ich habe versucht, mich so gut wie möglich an die Handlung zu halten… bis auf eine Sache *räusper* ^^ Also meine ganz persönliche Form von „Asylum". Viel Spaß

Summery:Dean und Sam wollen den Fall vom Roosevelt Asylum übernehmen und Sam soll dem Psychiater der Stadt auf den Zahn fühlen. Doch schnell nimmt das Gespräch eine ganz andere Form an und Sam wehrt sich nicht mehr, sich seine Gefühle für Dean einzugestehen. Und dann wäre da ja auch noch die Anstalt…

Psychiater, Psychopaten und andere Probleme

Sam konnte es nicht fassen. Er saß tatsächlich hier und erzählte diesem Dr. Ellicott Geschichten aus seiner Vergangenheit, als Gegenleistung für die Informationen, die er über die Anstalt bekommen hatte. Der Tod seiner Mum, Jessica, die schier endlose Reise durchs Land mit seinem älteren Bruder Dean…

„Wie kam es dazu, dass Ihr Bruder plötzlich wieder bei Ihnen auftauchte? Was wollte er nach so langer Zeit?" Und er erzählte einfach drauf los.

„Unser Vater ist verschwunden. Das kommt zwar häufiger vor, aber es war immer nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum und dieses Mal war dieser Zeitraum eindeutig überschritten und so fiel Dean nichts anderes ein, als zu mir zu kommen und mich um Hilfe zu bitten." „Sie haben daraufhin einfach alles stehen und liegen gelassen und sind mit ihm mitgegangen?" „Nein. Das wollte ich auch nicht. Wir sind ein paar Tage mit dem Auto durch die Gegend gefahren um nach Hinweisen von unserem Dad zu suchen und ich war fest entschlossen, wieder zurück zu kehren um mein Leben weiter zu leben, schließlich hatte ich auch noch ein wichtiges Vorstellungsgespräch. Doch als wir wieder zurückkamen…" Sam schluckte und verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. „… hat die Wohnung gebrannt und Jessica… sie hat es nicht überlebt." Zum Ende hin wurde er immer leiser.

„Ich verstehe. Und Ihr Bruder spendete Ihnen zu dem Zeitpunkt am besten Trost?!" Nun musste Sam doch ein wenig lachen. „Nun ja, Trost spenden würde ich es nicht nennen, eher Ablenkung." „Ablenkung? Inwiefern?" Sam überlegte kurz, schließlich konnte er dem Mann ja nicht sagen, was er und Dean den ganzen Tag und teilweise auch die ganze Nacht über machten. „Ähm, sagen wir es so: Wir haben viele Menschen getroffen und ne Menge verrückte Sachen gesehen. Mit Dean wird es nie langweilig. Man kann ihm stundenlang zuhören, wenn er anfängt mit seinem „Baby", dem Impala, der unten steht", dabei zeigte er mit dem Daumen Richtung Fenster, „zu reden. Er behandelt ihn fast besser als mich. Und gefräßig ist er. Was der sich den ganzen Tag reinhaut… da dreht sich mir manchmal echt der Magen um."

Passend zu seinen Wörtern verzog Sam angewidert das Gesicht und dachte an dabei an den überaus fettigen Hotdog von vor zwei Wochen. „Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Musikgeschmack. Den ganzen Tag fahren wir mit dieser Affenmusik durchs Land. Oh und wenn wir erst mal an einem Motel mit Bar Halt machen, ist kein Mädchen mehr sicher, das nicht bei 3 auf dem nächsten Baum ist. Er hält sich für unwiderstehlich und leider sieht das die Frauenwelt wohl nicht anders. In letzter Zeit waren es sogar besonders viele…"

Sam erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder gefühlt hatte, wenn Dean erst mitten in der Nacht in ihr Motelzimmer gestolpert kam und der eindeutige Geruch von Sex plötzlich den Raum erfüllte. Er fühlte diesen komischen Stich im Herz und sein Magen zog sich jedes Mal zusammen. Bei dem Gedanke musste er ziemlich düster drein geschaut haben, denn plötzlich wurde er mit einem „Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Herr Winchester?" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ich… ja, alles in Ordnung." „Sie machen sich viele Gedanken um Ihren Bruder, stimmt' s?!"

Bei diesen Worten fielen Sam einige Situationen ein, bei denen es schon sehr knapp gewesen war und er sich fragte, wie oft er es wohl noch aushalten würde Dean beim fast sterben zuzuschauen. Wieder zog sich sein Magen zusammen und er hätte sich am liebsten zusammengerollt und die Augen geschlossen. So langsam hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er seinen Gefühlen für seinen Bruder nicht mehr entkommen konnte, auch wenn Dean nie etwas davon erfahren durfte. Doch dann dachte er daran, dass er ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier war und Dean sicher schon auf ihn wartete. „Herr Winchester?" „Ich muss zu meinem Bruder, ich habe total die Zeit vergessen, er wartet sicher schon auf mich."

Sam kam gar nicht schnell genug von dem Sofa runter, auf dem er es sich mittlerweile wirklich schon gemütlich gemacht hatte, und machte sich auf, die Praxis zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg nach unten fing sein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen an. Das war er mittlerweile schon fast gewohnt. Alles hatte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen.

_Flashback_

_Sam wachte leicht grummelnd auf und musste sich in dem, nur vom Mondlicht beleuchteten, Zimmer erst einmal orientieren. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Ein Stöhnen, wie er bald bemerkte. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. Dean. Sein Bruder lag mehr auf- als zugedeckt auf seinem Bett und stöhnte leise. Hatte er einen Alptraum? Sam wollte schon aufstehen und ihn wecken, als sein Blick auf die äußerst ausgefüllten Shorts seines Bruders fiel. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Dean lag jetzt nicht wirklich da und hatte einen feuchten Traum?! Sam konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als Dean erneut stöhnte und das nicht gerade leise. Sam warf noch mal einen Blick auf seinen Bruder und beobachtete, wie dieser nun auch noch anfing, sich leicht in seinem Bett zu winden. Na kein Wunder, dass die Bettdecke schon zum größten Teil auf dem Boden lag, weil es seines Erachtens nach wirklich kalt im Raum war. Aber das größere Problem war, dass Sam durch das Beobachten seines Bruders innerhalb von wenigen Minuten mindestens genauso hart war, wie dieser. Und noch schlimmer war, dass er sich im Moment nichts mehr wünschte, als einfach in Deans Armen zu liegen, sich so nah wie möglich an ihn zu kuscheln und nie wieder etwas anderes tun. Doch er beließ es beim Beobachten und genauen Einprägen der vollkommenen Schönheit seines Bruders, bis dann doch das schmerzende Verlangen nach Erlösung überwog und er sich diese auch so leise wie möglich verschaffte, mit den heißesten Bildern von seinem Bruder vor Augen, die er sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Mit einem erstickten Schrei ergoss er sich in seinen Shorts und raffte sich dann noch auf, um sich wieder frisch zu machen. Dabei wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte und ihm war zum Lachen und Weinen gleichzeitig zumute. Aber er tat es nur als die Folge davon ab, dass er in der letzten Zeit seit Jessicas Tod keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Sex verschwendet hatte. Als er wieder in seinem Bett war schlief er auch recht zügig wieder ein. Zu schnell um noch das leise gestöhnte „Sammy…" zu hören._

_Flashback end_

Das erste Mal seit Jessicas Tod hatte er sich wieder gut gefühlt und war glücklich, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn der Mensch, der ihn dies fühlen lässt und den er über alles liebt, ist sein Bruder. Das ist ihm bei dem Besuch des Psychiaters nun endgültig klar geworden.

„Mann, das hat ja ewig gedauert. Worüber habt ihr denn geredet?", begrüßte ihn Dean, als er durch die Tür trat. Oh, über ganz viel. Er hatte eine Menge rausgefunden, nur nicht das, was Dean wissen wollte.

„Das verdammte Krankenhaus." „Und?" „Und den Südflügel. Dort waren die richtig harten Fälle untergebracht. Die Psychopaten, die kriminellen Geisteskranken," „Klingt gemütlich." „Und 1964 gab es eine Revolte. Erst jeder gegen jeden, dann gegen das Personal."

„Haben die Patienten die Anstalt übernommen?" „Offensichtlich."

„Gab es Tote?" „Ein paar Patienten, ein paar Mitarbeiter. Es muss eine Menge Blut geflossen sein. Einige der Leichen wurden nie gefunden. Einschließlich des Anstaltsleiters Ellicott."

„Was meinst du mit nie gefunden?" „Die Polizei durchkämmte jeden Zentimeter. Ich schätze die Patienten haben die Leichen irgendwo versteckt."

„Grauenvoll." „Ja, alle die es überlebt hatten wurden verlegt und das Krankenhaus danach endgültig geschlossen."

„Es geht hier also um gewaltsame Todesfälle und verschwundene Leichen?!" „Ja und einen Haufen verlorener Seelen." „Das werden wir heute Nacht raus finden. Komm."

Bei diesen Worten fiel ihm wieder diese eine Nacht ein und er hätte seinem Bruder am liebsten hier und jetzt seine Liebe gestanden, wenn es da nicht den Haken gäbe, dass es sein BRUDER ist. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und stieg dann ebenfalls in den Impala. Dann fuhren sie zur Roosevelt Anstalt um die Sache ein für alle Mal zu erledigen.

Im Südflügel trafen sie auf Kat und ihren Freund, die sich besser einen Kinofilm angesehen hätten, als eine Nervenheilanstalt mit Geistern zu erkunden. Durch die beiden fanden die Brüder heraus, dass die hiesigen Geister wollten, dass sie in ein bestimmtes Zimmer gingen. Während Dean sich auf dem Weg dorthin machte, suchte Sam gerade einen Ausgang für die beiden Teenager, leider erfolglos. Gerade, als er ihnen das mitteilte, klingelte sein Handy und Dean meldete sich.

„Sam, ich bin's. Ich sehe es, es kommt auf mich zu." „Wo bist du gerade?"

„Im Keller, beeil dich." „Bin schon unterwegs."

Sam übergab Kat seine mit Steinsalz gefüllte Schrotflinte um sich wenigstes ein wenig verteidigen zu können, falls wieder ein Geist auftauchen sollten, und machte sich auf in den Keller. Auf dem Weg dorthin machte er sich schon wieder große Sorgen und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er schaute sich in allen Räumen um und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in jede Ecke, bis diese plötzlich ausging. Hinter ihm öffnete sich quietschend eine Tür und er betrat langsam und äußerst aufmerksam den Raum. Als er dachte, einen Schatten hinter einem alten Plastikvorhang gesehen zu haben, ging er darauf zu und musste feststellen, dass er sich wohl getäuscht hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah nur noch einen alten, wirklich mies aussehenden Mann, bevor er diese entfernte kalte und schneidende Stimme wahrnahm, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Hab keine Angst, ich will, dass es dir wieder besser geht… lass dich von mir heilen… töte deinen Bruder um wieder gesund zu werden…" Eiseskälte durchströmte Sam und er spürte, wie er nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper war. Als würde er die ganze Szenerie aus der Nähe beobachten und doch gleichzeitig mittendrin stecken. Und dabei stieg auf einmal eine mächtige Wut in ihm hoch. Sein Körper machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, wieder zurück zu Dean, dieses Mal wirklich.

Dean durchsuchte die Räume nach Sam, als er plötzlich sah, wie Kat die Schrotflinte auf ihn gerichtet hatte und er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte, um nicht vom Steinsalz getroffen zu werden.

„Ah, verdammt. Nicht schießen, ich bin's. Was macht ihr denn hier noch? Wo ist Sam?" „Er wollte zu dir in den Keller, du hast ihn doch angerufen."

„Das war ich nicht." „Sein Handy hat geklingelt, er sagte, du wärst es."

„Im Keller, hm?! Alles klar, nehmt euch in Acht, auch vor mir."

Auch er ging nun in den Keller und rief nach seinem Bruder, welcher plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.

„Mann, antworte mir, wenn ich dich rufe. Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, mir geht's gut."

„Ich war es nicht, der dich angerufen hat." „Ich weiß. Irgendetwas wollte mich hier runter locken."

„Ich weiß, wer es war. Dr. Ellicott. Genau das wollten die anderen Geister uns sagen, bist du ihm begegnet?" „Nein, woher weißt du, dass er es war?"

„Weil ich sein Patientenbuch gefunden habe. Offensichtlich hat er mit Patienten herumexperimentiert. Abscheulicher Kram. Für den waren Lobotomien wie Aspirin schlucken." „Es waren die Patienten, die revoltiert haben."

„Ja, sie haben gegen Dr. Ellicott revoltiert. Dr. Feelgood hat an einer Art Therapie für extreme Wut gearbeitet. Er dachte, wenn er seine Patienten dazu kriegt, sich Luft zu machen, werden sie von jeder psychischen Krankheit geheilt. Stattdessen machte er die Sache noch schlimmer und die Patienten noch wütender. Was, wenn der Geist jetzt genau das selbe tut, bei den Polizisten, den Kids in den 70ern? Er macht sie so wütend, dass sie Selbstmord begehen. Komm schon, wir müssen sein Skelett finden und es verbrennen." „Wie? Die Polizei hat seine Leiche nie gefunden."

„Laut Patientenbuch gab es hier unten geheime Behandlungsräume, wo er an den Patienten gearbeitet hat. Also, wenn ich sein Patient gewesen wäre, hätte ich seinen Arsch hier runter gezerrt und selbst mal Hand angelegt."

„Ich weiß nicht, klingt irgendwie…" „Verrückt?" „Ja." „Ja, so ist es."

Damit ging Dean voraus um besagten Behandlungsraum zu suchen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab keinen geheimen Raum entdecken können.", warf Sam ein. „Das haben geheime Räume so an sich.", erwiderte Dean darauf nur. In einem kurzen Moment der Stille nahm Dean plötzlich ein Pfeifen war. Der Wind, der unter einer Tür hinter ihm hindurch wehte. Doch bevor er diese öffnen konnte, rief Sam ihn und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn.

„Was hast du vor Sam? Damit kannst du mich nicht töten, das ist Steinsalz."

„Ich weiß, aber es tut höllisch weh." Und genau das spürte Dean auch im nächsten Moment, als er von dem Schlag des Steinsalzes durch die Tür hinter ihm in den geheimen Raum geschleudert wurde. Ein wenig benommen versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch Sam stand schon über ihm und hielt ihm die Waffe ins Gesicht. „Endlich ist es soweit. Das hätte ich schon viel früher machen sollen. Wegen dir habe ich wochenlang gelitten, ohne dass ich es richtig wusste. Ich muss wirklich krank gewesen sein, mich in meinen eigenen Bruder zu verlieben. Ha… aber damit ist jetzt Schluss."

Während Sam nun die Waffe neu am laden war, ließ Dean sich die eben gehörten Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und war mehr als verwirrt. Hatte er das wirklich richtig gehört? In seinen eigenen Bruder verliebt? Das kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Aber im Moment war eine Waffe direkt auf seine Stirn gezielt und irgendwo hier trieb sich ein geisteskranker Geist rum, der anscheinend seinen Bruder in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusste. Aber er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er dieses Problem lösen konnte. „Hey, damit kannst du mich aber nicht erschießen, nimm doch die hier. Echte Kugeln haben mehr Durchschlagskraft als Steinsalz." Damit bot er ihm seine Waffe an, die Sam auch wirklich nahm. Noch zögerlich, richtete er sie nun auf Dean, doch dieser provozierte ihn soweit, bis er wirklich abdrückte und merkte, dass nichts geschah. Zur Sicherheit drückte er noch zwei mal, doch wieder geschah nichts. Und diesen kurzen Moment der Verwunderung nutzte Dean, schnappte sich die Waffe mit dem Steinsalz und schlug sie Sam einmal kräftig um die Ohren, sodass dieser zur Seite fiel. Dean rappelte sich gequält auf und stellte sich über seinen Bruder. „Mann, glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde dir eine geladene Waffe geben? Tut mir leid, Sammy." Und dann schlug er ihm noch kräftig eine über, sodass Sam nun wirklich bewegungslos am Boden lag.

Jetzt konnte Dean sich endlich auf die Suche nach diesem verdammten Geist machen. Er durchschritt den Raum und schaute sich alles so genau wie möglich an, bis er zu einem kleinen weißen Schränkchen kam, dem er eigentlich nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt hätte, wäre da nicht dieses kleine Büschel Haare gewesen, das an der Kante der Tür raus hing. Neugierig trat er näher und öffnete die beiden Türen, was er jedoch sofort bereute. „Oh… das ist ja ekelhaft.", konnte er nur noch hervorbringen, als er die halb verweste Leiche des Doktors dort sitzen sah und der fiese stechende Geruch ihm in die Nase stieg. Er konnte gerade noch ein Würgen runterschlucken und begann auch sofort die Leiche mit Salz und Brandbeschleuniger zu bestreuen. Gerade, als er auch sein Feuerzeug holen wollte, kam von links eine alte Patientenliege, auf der wahrscheinlich die Experimente an den Menschen gemacht wurden, angerollt und traf ihn voll in der Seite. Als nächstes hatte er den Geist des Doktors über sich, dessen Hände sich an seine Wangen legten und ihn eine eisige und stechende Kälte fühlen ließen. Ebenso wie seine Worte, die nun schneidend in Deans Gehirn eindrangen. „Keine Angst, ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Dean hätte am liebsten dieser Stimme nachgegeben, es wäre einfacher gewesen, doch das konnte er einfach nicht tun. Er strengte sich an, sich dieser schmerzenden und doch zugleich erlösend wirkenden Kraft zu entziehen und griff zur Seite in seine Tasche. Mit ein wenig mehr Anstrengung schaffte er es sein Feuerzeug herauszuholen, es zu entzünden und in den Schrank zu werfen, wo die Leiche auch sofort anfing zu brennen und in wenigen Sekunden der Geist vor ihm zu einer verkohlten staubigen Masse zusammenbrach.

Als nächstes hörte Dean, wie Sam ein paar Meter entfernt anfing sich zu bewegen. Er schleppte sich zu ihm rüber, half ihm aufzustehen und fragte: „Du wirst mich doch jetzt nicht umbringen, oder?" Sam antwortete nur mit einem „Nein.", was Dean als Antwort nicht so wirklich genügte. „Sam? Warum wolltest du mich umbringen?" Sam zuckte kurz zusammen und antwortete dann so leise, dass Dean es kaum verstehen konnte: „Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen, er hat mich dazu gebracht."

„Ich weiß, Sam. Ich will wissen, aus welchem Grund. Auch mich wollte er manipulieren. Wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund." Nun wurde Sam hellhörig. „Aus dem selben Grund? Ha. Was könntest du denn schon für eine Krankheit haben, die er unbedingt heilen wollte? Totale Verfressenheit? Absoluter Gehorsam gegenüber Dad?" Sam hatte sich nun wirklich in Rage geredet. Wie konnte Dean nur so unaufmerksam sein und so leicht daherreden? Er hatte es doch laut ausgesprochen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich er selbst gewesen war, und doch sind diese bestimmten Wörter über seine Lippen gekommen. „Nein Sam, weil ich unsterblich in meinen kleinen Bruder verliebt bin."

Sam, der nach seinen Mutmaßungen den Blick gesenkt hatte, schaute nun auf, direkt in die, trotz düsterer Umgebung, strahlenden Augen seines Bruders und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. „Weißt du was? Das ist wirklich krank, du verliebst dich in deinen eigenen Bru…" Weiter kam er nicht. Dean hatte einen Schritt nach vorne getan und einfach Sams Lippen mit seinen verschlossen.

Dean hätte ja einiges erwartet, aber dass die Lippen seines Bruders SO weich waren garantiert nicht. Das bekamen ja nicht mal alle Frauen hin, die er schon hatte. Und die benutzten sicher irgendwelche Lippenpflege-Produkte. Und Hemmungen hatte sein Sammy auch nicht gerade, seine Zunge war gerade dabei um Einlass zu bitten. Aber das konnte er gerne haben. Dean öffnete seinen Mund und sofort schlängelte sich Sams Zunge in seinen Mund, die er nur zu gerne willkommen hieß. Sie fochten jeweils um die Oberhand und Dean, Meister auf seinem Gebiet, schaffte es, Sams Zunge wieder zurück in seinen Mund zu schieben. Grinsend ließ er nun von dessen Mund ab und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Von mir kannst du noch einiges lernen, Sammy." Dann küsste er den etwas größeren jungen Mann vor sich wieder, legte dabei seine Hand in dessen Nacken und sie setzten ihr leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel fort.

Sam legte nach kurzer Zeit schüchtern seine Hände auf Deans Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich heran. Wieder musste Dean grinsen und begann damit Sam die Jacke von den Schultern zu streifen. Das Oberteil folgte auch sogleich und landete wie die Jacke zuvor auf dem dunklen, schmutzigen Boden. Dean hatte in den letzten Wochen immer mehr darauf geachtet, wie ausgeprägt die Muskeln an Sams Oberkörper waren und sich immer wieder gewundert, wie schnell sein kleiner Bruder doch gewachsen und erwachsen geworden war. Noch nie hatte er diesen wunderschönen Körper vor ihm so berührt, wie er es in den nächsten Minuten tat. Er ließ seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter fahren, streichelte über die kleinen Brustwarzen, die unter seinen Fingern immer härter zu werden schienen. Seine Lippen ließ er über Sams Hals fahren, leckte über die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter und grinste, als er das erste leise Keuchen von Sam hörte. Na da ging doch noch einiges mehr. So legte er die Hände an den Bund von Sams Jeans und während er den Knopf öffnete, drückte er ihn an die nächste Wand. Sam keuchte erschrocken auf und sah dann, wie Dean vor ihm auf die Knie ging.

Beim auf die Knie gehen zog er Sams Jeans gleich mit nach unten und hatte nun seinerseits eine ziemlich große, in Short verpackte, Beule vor sich. Wieder konnte er sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und fing an Sams Bauch zu liebkosen. Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge um den Bauchnabel kreisen und fuhr die kleinen festen Muskeln nach. Währenddessen streichelte er die Innenseite von Sams Oberschenkel und fuhr immer wieder leicht mit den Finger unter den Rand der Shorts. „Dean….. aah… bitte…" Dean ließ von Sams Bauchnabel ab und zog mit den Zähnen am Bund der Shorts, fragte dabei: „Bitte was?" „Nimm ihn…" Ein Schlucken war zu hören. „Nimm ihn in den Mund." Das wollte Dean hören. Mithilfe seiner Hände zog er nun auch die Shorts runter und sofort kam ihm Sams riesige Männlichkeit entgegen. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht mehr länger warten lassen und legte seine Lippen sogleich um die Spitze vor ihm. „Aaaaahhh… oh gott… jaaa…."

Sofort merkte Dean, wie Sam ihm seine Hüfte entgegenstreckte und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder an die Wand. Dann legte er eine Hand um Sams Schaft und nahm den Rest in seinen Mund auf.

Mit seinem stetigen Rhythmus und dem Kreisen seiner Zunge brachte er Sam dazu immer lauter zu Stöhnen und erneut zu versuchen in seinen Mund zu stoßen. „Dean… ich… gleich…" Dann spürte Dean, wie er weggedrückt und hochgezogen wurde und nun stürmisch von Sam geküsst wurde. Dieser streifte nun auch seinerseits die Jacke von Deans Schultern und auch das Shirt folgte zugleich. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem ihre beiden Lippen getrennt waren, raunte Dean seinem Gegenüber „Du schmeckst übrigens köstlich. Davon will ich noch mehr." zu, bevor seine Lippen wieder in Anspruch genommen wurden und ungeduldige Finger an seinem Hosenknopf spielten. Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, er war mittlerweile schon so hart, dass es fast schmerzte und so keuchte er auch leise, als ihm seine Jeans die Beine runterrutschte. Sein Atem ging schon fast so schnell wie der Sams und das, obwohl er bisher nur der Aktive war. Aber jetzt was es soweit. Er trennte sich von Sams Lippen und drehte ihn an den Schultern um. Wieder keuchte Sam erschrocken auf, stöhnte aber direkt lusterfüllt, als Dean sich an ihn drückte und ihm zeigte, wie erregt er war.

„Hey Sammy… das ist deinetwegen…", hauchte er dem Mann vor sich ins Ohr und rieb sich leicht an ihm. Als nächstes nahm er zwei Finger und fuhr damit über Sams Lippen. Dieser ließ bereitwillig die Finger in seinen Mund gleiten und lutschte an ihnen. Danach zog Dean seine Finger wieder zurück und führte sie an Sams Eingang. Langsam ließ er erst einen Finger hineingleiten und bald schon den zweiten, worauf Sam leise die Luft einzog. Dean bewegte seine Finger und spreizte sie, bevor er auch noch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte. „Aah…" „Alles okay, Sammy?" „Ja… ja, mach weiter." Dean bewegte nun seine Finger noch etwas, bevor er sie vollend zurückzog, um etwas anderem Platz zu machen. „Bist du bereit?", fragte er flüsternd und küsste Sam in den Nacken. „Ja, worauf wartest du noch?" Darauf hatte Dean gewartet. Er positionierte sich hinter Sam und nahm sein überaus bereites Glied in die Hand, führte es an Sams Eingang und drang vorsichtig und langsam mit der Spitze ein. Beiden entlockte es ein lautes Stöhnen. Sam, weil er nicht mit dieser Größe gerechnet hatte und Dean, weil er nicht diese unglaubliche Enge erwartet hatte.

„Geht es, Sam? Oder soll ich…" „Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, war es das letzte, was du je getan hast." „Hey, ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht mehr umbringen?!" Dean lachte leise und küsste Sam wieder in den Nacken. Seine linke Hand lag auf Sams Hüfte und mit seiner anderen Hand streichelte er Sams Oberkörper, während er selbst sein Becken nach vorne bewegte und sich so ein weiters Stück tiefer in Sam befand. So verharrte er nun kurz, bis sich Sam plötzlich ihm entgegendrückte und Dean mit einem Mal ganz in Sam versank, beide dabei laut stöhnend. „Oh Gott… Deeaan…" „Sammy…" Dean fing an, sich langsam zu bewegen, entzog sich fast komplett und stieß dann wieder zu. Von Mal zu Mal wurden seine Stöße schneller und härter. Sam lehnte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab und als Dean seine rechte Hand runter zu seiner harten Länge wandern ließ und diese im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Stöße rieb entlockte das Sam noch mal ein richtig lautes Stöhnen und er wusste gar nicht, ob er sich der Hand an seinem Schwanz oder seinem Bruder hinter ihm entgegendrücken sollte. „Gott, Sammy… du bist… unglaublich… eng…" Sam stöhnte als Antwort nur und Dean merkte, dass er wohl bald soweit war. Also erhöhte er den Druck um Sams Länge noch etwas und auch den Rhythmus, mit dem er in seinen Sammy stieß und schon kurze Zeit später hörte er nur noch ein lautes langgezogenes „Deeeeaaaaan….." und spürte, wie Sams Muskeln um seine Erregung zuckten. Das brachte auch ihn zu seinem Höhepunkt und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten „Saaaaaam…" tief in ihm.

Kat und Gavin saßen nun schon eine ganze Weile in dem Zimmer, in dem sie zurückgelassen wurden und bekamen es so langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun. War ihren beiden „Rettern" womöglich etwas passiert? „Wir sollten sie suchen gehen, vielleicht ist ihnen etwas passiert.", schlug Kat auch gleich vor. „Spinnst du? Was ist denn, wenn unterwegs wieder einer von diesen… Freaks auftaucht?" „Wir haben doch die Schrotflinte. Ohne die beiden kommen wir hier wohl nicht mehr raus. Los wir gehen." Damit ging sie voraus und Gavin folgte ihr zögernd. „Weißt du denn überhaupt, wo wir hinmüssen?" „Na in den Keller, weißt du nicht mehr?" Damit war das Gespräch für Kat beendet und sie begaben sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Sam und Dean hatten sich gerade erst voneinander getrennt und waren immer noch aus der Puste, als sie plötzlich entfernt Stimmen hörten. „Kat, jetzt warte doch mal." „Weißt du, wenn wir hier heil raus kommen, machen wir nicht nur Schluss, ich bring dich auch um.", rief sie genervt und ihre Schritte kamen immer näher. Die Brüder schauten sich erschrocken an und beeilten sich, ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusuchen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig war Dean in den Ärmel seiner Jacke geschlüpft, als auch schon die beiden Teenager um die Ecke kamen. „Hier seid ihr ja. Wir wussten nicht, ob ihr jemals noch mal wiederkommt.", setze Kat auch sogleich an und schien jetzt um einiges erleichterter zu sein. Auch Sam und Dean stießen erleichtert Luft aus und schauten sich grinsend mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, bis Dean das Wort ergriff. „Wir haben den Geist vernichtet. Jetzt können wir wieder gehen." Kat übergab Sam wieder die Schrotflint und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Haupteingang. Kat und Gavin gingen ihren Weg und Sam und Dean stiegen in den Impala. „So Sammy, wollen wir jetzt die verlorene Zeit nachholen?" Grinsend startete Dean das Auto und sie verließen Rockford.

FIN

Na, wie fandet ihr meinen ersten Versuch? ^^ Ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen. Wenn ja und ihr mir ein paar Kommis hinterlasst, schreib ich vllt noch eine Fortsetzung, Übung macht schließlich den Meister ^__^

Greeez Tori


End file.
